


Sleep, My Knight (And Let Me Save You Too Someday)

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the sixth day of Va-len-tines, my true love gave to me...six dashing rescues,fiiive, quiet truuuths...four heartbeats pounding,those three-ee words,two lovely dreams;and a walk home in peaceful har-mo-nyyy..."





	Sleep, My Knight (And Let Me Save You Too Someday)

"Fear not, brave lady, for I have arrived!", Xion proclaimed, sweeping into the white-walled room, a shoddy Dragoon's armour clinging to her torso.

"Oh, my brave lady knight! You have come just in time to save me from the darkness!", Namine sighed, leaning back on where she sat at the edge of the bed, a yellow-scribbled paper crown dubiously balanced atop her flowing, blonde hair.

"Then let us away!", Xion said, sweeping to the side of Namine, one arm curling around her back and the other hooking her knees, then straightening up. "I shall bear you to safety and happi- ...to, to happiness...." She grunted, straining, and Namine yelped; Xion, as gifted with the Keyblade as she was, could not heave-ho a girl of the same age and build so dramatically, with the end result of tipping backwards and bringing both of them crashing down onto the large, soft bed.

"Goodness, sir knight..." Namine grumbled as she sat up, Xion sprawled across her knees and with an arm caught underneath Namine. The other girl's shoulder's shook, and Namine's blip of concern vanished when Xion lifted her head, giggling maniacally, infecting Namine.

She pushed Xion's shoulder, still giggling. "Oh, focus, Xion! Aren't you supposed to be saving me?"

"Saving... yeah, but only about half of you!" Xion could only wobble back from her awkward pose, biting her lip furiously, cheeks tinged with humour.

"Goodness," Namine sighed, flopping back on the bed, but not without a light smile touching her lips. Xion heaved an echoing sigh, tugging her arms free, and slid up to lie next to her; one darkhaired girl in a black cloak, and one blonde girl, wrapped in a short white plain dress.

They lay on their sides, facing each other. She's skin and bones, Namine thought, flicking her eyes down over Xion, the hint of worry creasing her brow. Xion smiled lightly, reaching up with a hand, touching Namine's nose.

"I will save you, Namine," Xion said quietly; it broke Namine's heart to hear it. She hid it, turning her head and running her mouth from a palm-kiss to Xion's wrist, teeth opening the side zipper until Xion got the message and pulled her hand down, stripping the black thin-leather away.

(It would have been romantic if that hadn't resulted in the glove flopping right across Namine's face, and she heard a single suppressed snerking sounding before she could be bothered to pull the glove away and glare at Xion.)

"Better get a bit stronger then," Namine teased, touching Xion's nose, then laying her hand between them; after barely moments, Xion put hers on top. It was warm, and gentle, and unworn. ...She didn't deserve this touch.

"Namine?"

"...Yes?"

"Do you... are you going to touch my head again?", Xion yawned. Maybe her body was getting used to falling asleep under Namine's hand across her cheek, fingertips at her temple, palm cupping her cheek, stroking very, very gently.

"...Yes," Namine murmured back, reaching out.

"Will I see you... when I wake up?"

"You will."

"...Will I wake up soon?"

Namine blinked. Something had blurred her vision for a second. She shook it off and leaned forwards, touching her lips very gently to Xion's forehead, her poor, weak heart shuddering under stress it had no idea how to deal with.

"Very, very soon. ...Good night, my sweet prince."

"...Mm. G'night... princess..."


End file.
